Full Moon Shadow
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: Going to the light just attracts more attention. That I didn't want. So I stayed in the background in the shadows I was so familiar with. Look, but never touch. See, but not be seen. Why help those who would no doubt turn on me in the end? People say I'm selfish. That I only care for myself. Well someone has to because nobody else does.


Just a regular day. In the dark. Walking the streets. Alone. Too bad that never really scared me. I had lived in a world where darkness was always present no matter whether the sun shone brightly or not. Darkness always there no matter if you shone a light at it. It never faded. Nothing could penetrate its depths. Everyone always living in fear. But I had lived in that very darkness then. I was the one people feared would be lurking in the darkest shadows. I was never afraid of the dark after I had lived in it for so long. The darkest places was where I stayed. So this darkness that was lit by the moonlight was nothing. It was the people I feared. I created monsters. I was one so it was only natural I would fear people over my own kind.

People are what forced me to retreat into the darkness. Forced me to take on my obsessions to survive. My steps clicked and faded out in the empty streets. The slight echo seeming to dart around to check if anyone else was there only to be disappointed. I looked up at the moon and its much smaller companions. I never cared much for the stars or the moon. I could never properly study them. I could not get samples to look at and play with so why bother with it? However the light that they brought was kind of nice. Funny how I found it unsettling for a while. All the color and light destroying my perfect shadows. The only things that kept harm from coming to me.

Why people assumed dark was bad I had no clue. The dark could hide you. People think that going to the light would save them, but to me it seems like everything that you wish to avoid would be able to see you. That just makes it easier for those who hunt you. If there is something that can see you through the darkness then you're screwed anyway. Going to the light just attracts more attention. That I didn't want. So I stayed in the background in the shadows I was so familiar with. Look, but never touch. See, but not be seen. Why help those who would no doubt turn on me in the end? People say I'm selfish. That I only care for myself. Well someone has to because nobody else does.

I stopped. "Quit trying to hide from me. If you want to say something then say it already."

"How long have you known we've been following you?" Came the gruff voice. I could practically hear the smirk.

"Your steps were off. They didn't match with mine since the beginning."

I didn't look back. Four of them. Seems they weren't friendly either.

"Well we're sorry to disappoint. Frankenstein."

"Hm. So you're joining the fan club are you?"

"The royals may tolerate you and the other dark freaks, but we can't just sit by and let this go anymore."

"Ah so you wish to go after me because you can't harm Regina or Gold. Humans. So predictable. But I hope you know that I can't just sit here and let it happen. My will to live hasn't completely vanished as of yet."

I let them think that over for a second. Plant some doubt in their minds even if just a little. Then I took off.

"H- hey!"

They followed. The sound of their steps sounded loudly behind me. Ok now I just had to find a way to lose them. After all outrunning an anger mob wasn't about speed anyway. All I had to do was find and do something they wouldn't be willing to do. I just had to hope I had such an opportunity. So I took a great many turns in my attempt to ditch them. However today just wasn't my day. All I found was empty streets. I cursed this world mentally. Why was there no darkness? Sure I loved the colors here, but I just wished I could have that security I felt I had in the dark back. I wanted to be invisible again. Safe. Here, no matter where I went I could never escape the looks of disgust. I couldn't hide.

I hit the ground. Hard. Dammit. They got me. My left cheek and hands was burning from the scrapes. They didn't hesitate. I was yanked up. Arms yanked behind my back in a painful manner. And then came the beating. I was going to be in some real pain if they let me live. I was going to have rainbow of bruises with how this was going. Lucky yet that the strikes haven't hit either of my eyes. Doing surgery with one even if slightly undependable eye was not a good idea. I kept my head down. I would have dropped to the ground and curled in on myself if the one behind me let go. Then as suddenly as the strikes began they stopped. Everything was aching. I'd have to check myself later for broken ribs and such. I lifted my head as the one behind me seemed to go rigid.

I nearly froze. But this was my chance. My only chance to escape. I may be running to my death, but it would be my only chance. So tugging free with everything I had I headed toward the towering wolf. I could feel myself tearing up as pain shot through me like a bullet. The large wolf was baring its fangs and its fur was on end. Funny how I would chose the wolf over the people for a death. Then the unthinkable happened. It let me run by. It let me go. But I didn't stop. That was the one thing they wouldn't do, go by the wolf, and I wasn't going to waste it.

So I pushed on as far as I could manage before I fell in one of the less open streets. I leaned against the back of one of the buildings. The cold seeping through my clothes to touch my back. I shifted so I could place my probably bruising cheek on the cold brick. It was welcomed as it felt almost like an ice pack. I let my eyes close as I just focused on breathing. In out in out. Over and over again. It was quiet as far as I could tell over my ragged breathing. I wasn't sure how long I was there, but it was long enough for trouble to find me again.

My beaten and bruised flesh screamed in pain as I felt something take a hold of the back of my shirt. A silent scream left me as I was yanked off the ground. The brick I had received comfort from betraying me to scratch my cheek as I was pulled away from it. That wolf. Apparently it wished to take care of the others before coming after the weakened one. Of course. I should have gotten up and kept moving. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Use that gray matter locked in that skull of yours. If you did then you wouldn't be in this mess.

I yelped and winced and cringed and flinched as it took me to a dark place. Despite my situation I felt more at ease than I'd been in a while. The forest was thick and allowed little moonlight in… Little moonlight from the full moon. I gasped at the next jerk. The wolf refused to change its pace as it moved deeper in. Trees flew by and I was surprised the large wolf could move so easily through the thicker areas. Then the pace slowed and it was walking. Crouching low it entered a little dark area, almost like a little cave made of the roots of trees that sat above on the cliffs low ledge. There it dropped me.

I looked up warily. The wolfs eyes were still that of an animal, but intelligence shone in its gaze. I winced as I moved to lean back against the root and dirt wall. The wolf watched my every move.

"Ruby?" I tried, but I got no indication that it was her. "I suppose not. She has no control over you as of now, huh?"

It lay down in front of the only exit. Still watching me.

"Are you going to eat me or what?"

It lowered its head and a low whine sounded. I drew in my breaths slowly. Trying to determine the damage. I really didn't like the thought of how if I survived the night I'd have to Walk back. That and spending the night in the woods on the hard ground in this condition didn't sound that appealing either.

"I suppose you're not going to just let me go by you again?"

Testing that theory I crawled forward stiffly and it growled lightly. I stopped and so did the threatening growl. I sighed and made an attempt to get comfortable on the ground. If I lived she really owed me one… No. Nevermind. Despite the fact that I was here now she did save me from a worse beating. Not so sure about death yet. That could still happen. I sat up as the wolf came forward and around me. It faced the exit as it curled around me. Accepting my fate I leaned against the soft fur.

* * *

"Ruby?! Ruby?!"

The calls for the girl inside the wolf danced around the edges of my consciousness. Why they were looking for her, I could guess. I heard said girls groan from further away than I thought she had been last night. Must've heard an animal move last night and went to guard the entrance.

"Hmm? Snow?"

Their reunion after a full moon wasn't my business. I really didn't want to be up. I really didn't want to try and move. Maybe they wouldn't notice me if I just stayed still. Maybe I could fall back to sleep and be oblivious just for a little while longer.

"V- Victor?"

Dammit.

"Victor, wake up."

Why? Just why does the world hate me? I looked up into the concerned face of the wolf girl and the royal.

"Well it's good to see you human again." I commented.

"Did I-"  
"No."

"The wolf… didn't harm you?"

I stiffly pushing myself up. "Can we do this somewhere else? Spending the night in the forest on the ground was not an ideal way to spend the night."

She just nodded and we slowly made our way back towards town. Snow took the lead and Ruby lagged behind with me.

"You saved me last night, Ruby. However I will admit you went overboard by dragging me out here." I spoke after awhile.

"Huh?"

I grinned at her reaction. "I'm saying 'Thank you.'"


End file.
